Snow White
by Kim Heeya
Summary: 'Wajahnya bagaikan sebuah boneka manekin, terlalu sempurna untuk disebut manusia.'/Sepasang kekasih berbeda alam hidup? Apa jadinya? Ini bukan sebuah dongeng! Namun kejadian nyata, silahkan percaya atau tidak!/ SICHUL? SIBUM? HANCHUL? YEBUM? XD / CRACK PAIR? WARN INSIDE! RNR? CHAP 2 UP! XD Bad summary - -v
1. Chapter 1

**Snow White**

.

.

.

**Cast**

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

And others

**Pairing**

SiBum?

SiChul?

HanChul?

YeBum?

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Mystery, and a little Horror.

Rating : M (jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik diri mereka sendiri beserta Tuhan. Author hanya meminjam nama character. Do not bash character! Don't like, don't read! Gomawo ~

Warning : Genderswicth untuk beberapa character (Author tergila-gila dengan GS-_-v), typo, OOC, newbie, gaje, aneh, penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang mengurangi kebagusan FF ini.

**Bagian Pertama – Our Perfect Moment [Heechul & Siwon]**

.

.

.

August, 4th 2008

Central Park, New York City, Amerika Serikat.

Siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sedang mendekati sebuah pohon besar dan rimbun yang terletak di salah satu sudut Central Park tersebut. Senyuman yang sejak tadi sudah terpatri dengan indah di bibir joker namja bertubuh atletis tersebut semakin melebar kala manik matanya menangkap pundak seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa mengundur waktu lebih lama lagi, namja itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pohon besar tersebut.

Setibanya di pohon itu, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Siwon segera menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping seorang yeoja yang tengah terlelap. Namja itu lalu mengambil sebuah komik yang terletak di atas pangkuan yeoja tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia menggantikan posisi komik tersebut dengan kepalanya sendiri.

"Heechul chagiya, ireonna.."

Suara namja itu mengalun pelan. "Ireonna, Heechul chagi.." ulangnya sedari mengelus pipi halus yeoja yang berstatus yeojachingunya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya ketika Heechul sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Kim Heechul, ah ani, Choi Heechul, ireonna. Palli!" ujarnya lagi.

Jengkel, Siwon lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk tegap. Manik matanya menatap kesal Heechul yang masih saja setia menutup kedua kelopak bola matanya. Ia terus menatap wajah itu sedari otak jeniusnya berputar mencari jalan untuk membuat yeoja itu terbangun. Tiba-tiba, bibir joker itu mengulas sebuah 'senyum setan'.

Dengan perlahan, namja itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Heechul. Ia lalu menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung yeoja itu, mencoba menggoda seorang Kim Heechul. Dan perlahan namun pasti bibir namja itu menempel di bibir cherry yeoja itu. Namun namja itu tidak mencium yeoja itu lama. Ia hanya sekedar mengecup sekilas dan langsung menarik tubuhnya.

"Ireonna, Heechul chagi.." ulangnya, kali ini tepat di telinga yeoja tersebut. Siwon tersenyum senang ketika mendengar erangan pelan dari Heechul, namun yeoja itu tetap belum terjaga dari lelapnya. Tak menyerah, namja itu kembali mendekatkan kepalanya. Jahil, Siwon bukannya mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum yeoja itu, melainkan ke puncak hidung Heechul.

Hana..

Dul..

Set!

"Ya, appo!"

Siwon segera menarik tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh Heechul yang sedang mengerang kesakitan sedari memegang hidungnya. "Aduh.. Appo,"rintihan itu berulang-ulang keluar dari mulut yeoja yang lebih tua dari Siwon itu, yang tentunya membuat seorang Choi Siwon mengernyit bingung. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam pergelangan tangan yeoja itu dan menariknya.

"Apa sakit sekali?" tanyanya pelan, mulai merasa bersalah. Heechul meringis pelan ketika Siwon mengusap hidungnya pelan. "Salahmu, kenapa kau menggigit hidungku!" bentak yeoja itu pelan. Namja di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, "Mianhae, ne nae Kim Heechul? Ne?" ujarnya sedari menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul yang digenggamnya tadi dan mengecup punggung tangan yeoja itu lembut.

Yeoja itu tampak salah tingkah, membuat Siwon memamerkan senyum jokernya. Namja itu lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu yeoja itu dan menarik tubuh yeoja itu. "Ya, Choi Siwon! Kau membuat gaunku kotor!" protes Heechul kesal. Siwon yang kini terbaring di bawah yeoja itu tak menyahut dan memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang bawah tambatan hatinya itu. Merasa namja itu tengah menikmati momen-momen itu, Heechul diam dan menatap ukiran sempurna milik Tuhan itu, seraya menyamankan tangannya di atas dada bidang Siwon, dan turut menikmati momen romantis mereka berdua.

Hei, kalian! Apa kalian tak tahu kalau sudah banyak para pengunjung yang menatap kemesraan kalian dengan pandangan iri? Aish, kalian memang sepasang kekasih yang tidak peka!

"Gwenchana?" yeoja yang berbaring di atas tubuh Siwon itu tiba-tiba bertanya. Heechul merutuki dirinya ketika mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu. Alis namja atletis itu menyatu ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari yeojachingunya itu. "Tentu saja, wae? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sahut Siwon sedari membuka matanya. "A-anu.. kau tahu? Aku.." yeoja itu terdiam, tampak ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Hm?"

Heechul meremas kaos baju namjachingunya, merasa malu untuk mengatakan perihal yang hanya diketahuinya seorang. "Eung.. apa.. apa aku tidak berat?" mendengar kalimat itu, Siwon sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kaget. "Mwo?" Heechul yang melihat ekspresi namja itu dengan segera membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Siwon, menyembunyikan rona merah yang meledak seketika. "Jangan tertawa," desis yeoja itu.

Siwon tergelak pelan. "Ani, kau tidak berat. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu, chagi?" tanyanya. "Aku rasa berat tubuhku sejak hari Senin lalu, hari wisuda kita." Jawab Heechul, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namja bermarga Choi itu tersenyum, "Dengar, aku tak keberatan beratmu bertambah berapa banyak. Yang terpenting kau adalah seorang Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul that belongs to a namja named Choi Siwon." Sahut Siwon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang yeoja itu.

Heechul tersenyum bahagia, "Gomawoyo, Wonnie.." Siwon hanya mengangguk. Namja itu lalu berguling dan membuat Heechul kini terbaring di samping kirinya, dengan lengan kiri Siwon sebagai bantal kepalanya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya Heechul memecah keheningan itu. "Wonnie.."

Tak ada jawaban dari namja itu. Heechul menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mencubit pelan pipi namja di sampingnya itu. "Aw, appo!" Heechul tersenyum jahil. Siwon melirik yeoja yang masih menyamankan diri di sampingnya itu dengan jengkel seraya tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. "Aish noona, cubitanmu itu keras sekali!" Heechul tersenyum miring, "Mianhae, ne Choi Siwon?" ujar yeoja itu, membuat Siwon merasakan dé javu. Tak ingin adu mulut lagi, Siwon tak membalas ucapan Heechul.

"Wonnie ~" ujar Heechul, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Siwon. "Wonnie ~" ulang Heechul. Tak tahan mendiamkan yeoja itu, Siwon menatap Heechul yang juga menatapnya. "Ne, Nyonya Choi?" tanyanya menggoda. Heechul tergelak, "Sudah tak sabar untuk menjadikanku menjadi salah seorang Choi, eoh?" Siwon mengangguk, "Tentu saja!" sahutnya. "Oh, iya! Ini,"

Namja itu bangkit, menarik lengannya dengan hati-hati agar kepala yeoja yang berada di atas lengannya itu tidak terhempas, dan menarik sesuatu dari saku celananya. Heechul yang ikut bangkit menatap Siwon yang masih kesusahan dengan kegiatannya, penasaran. Namja atletis itu mengulas senyum lebar ketika jemarinya merasakan ujung kertas yang di carinya. "Ini,"

Mata Heechul membulat sempurna, "Siwon.." namja di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Yeoja berambut ikal itu menatap dua tiket pesawat yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya. "Ya, itu tiket pesawat kita berdua untuk pulang ke Korea, berhubung kuliah kita sudah selesai.." Heechul menatap namja itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tak usah melihatku seperti itu, aku merasa kalau kau itu berfikir bahwa aku ini seorang dewa."

Yeoja yang mendengar kalimat narsis dari Siwon itu seketika mendelik. "Dewa? Huh!" Heechul kembali menatap tiket pesawat itu, "Kenapa kau membelikan ini untukku?" Siwon menatap yeojachingunya lembut, "Aku ini namjachingumu, jadi apa aku salah kalau membelikan sesuatu untukmu?" Heechul menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, Siwon!" rengutnya. "Sudahlah, sekali-kali aku membelikan sesuatu untuk yeojachinguku sejak di Senior High School ini apa salahnya? Ah, tunggu, ada satu lagi!"

"Apa lagi? Apa kali ini kunci mobil beserta mobilnya?" tanya Heechul. Namja di hadapannya hanya menggeleng, "Ani." Siwon lalu mengubah posisinya, menjadi lebih tegap dan menghadap sang yeojachingu seutuhnya. Namja itu menarik nafas perlahan, "Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku ini bukanlah orang yang pandai mengungkapkan sayang dengan rangkaian kata-kata romantis?" ujar Siwon yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan dari Heechul.

"Dan kau juga tahu bukan, apa yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu? Ya, kesederhanaanmu. Kesederhanaanmu itulah yang membuatmu berbeda Kim Heechul, yeoja pertama yang berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut seutuhnya hanya karena kesederhanaan dirimu. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, sejak saat itulah hatiku memilihmu untuk menjadi tambatan hatiku." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap tajam Heechul yang sudah memandang namja itu dengan mata membulat. "Aku tahu ini tidak seromantis yang ada di telenovela kebanyakan, dan suasana romantis sama sekali tak tergambar saat ini di antara kita, tapi.."

Siwon perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari belakang punggungnya, ".. Kim Heechul, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, selamanya?" Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Manik jernihnya sudah mulai tertutupi dengan bening-bening kristal cair yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari kelopak matanya.

"Wonnie, sungguh ini cukup, terlalu banyak malah.. sangat banyak.. hiks," Heechul berusaha untuk tidak terisak, namun ia gagal. "Go-gomawoyo, Wonnie.." Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau tak mau membukanya?" tanya namja itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, karena bahunya semakin bergetar menahan haru. "Ini, pasangkan di jari manisku." Ujar Siwon seraya memberikan kotak kecil bewarna merah itu.

Kening Heechul mengernyit ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di cincin kepunyaan Siwon. Yeoja itu dengan cepat mengambil cincin miliknya, yang otomatis juga membuat keningnya semakin berkerut, "Kenapa 'Cinderella' dan 'Simba'? Kenapa tidak 'Heechul' dan 'Siwon'?"

Siwon meraih cincin yang lebih kecil, cincin yang bertuliskan 'Simba'. "Itu karena hanya seorang 'Simba' yang akan selalu melindungi 'Cinderella'nya. Tak ada yang lain, baik itu Siwon ataupun apalah, sampai kapanpun hanya sang 'Simba' yang akan menjaga dan mencintai 'Cinderella' sepenuh hati." Jelas namja itu panjang lebar. Mendengar penjelasan namja itu, bibir cherry Heechul membentuk sebuah 'o' kecil. Perlahan, tangan halusnya meraih pergelangan Siwon.

"Cincin ini hanya milik Simba seorang, karena nama Cinderella tertulis di sini." Ujar yeoja itu setelah memasangkan cincin bewarna perak itu di jari manis kanan Siwon. Namja itu tersenyum, "Dan cincin ini hanya milik Cinderella seorang, karena cinta Simba tertanam sepenuhnya di sini."

Heechul menatap bahagia jari manis kanannya, "Neomu kyeopta.." bisiknya pelan. Yeoja itu lalu berbalik dan menatap Siwon "Ini kotaknya," Heechul kemudian menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada namja itu. Siwon menatap kotak tersebut cukup lama, ".. kau tidak melihat yang lain..?"

"Eh?"

Bingung sekaligus penasaran, Heechul segera membuka kembali kotak tersebut. "Lhoh, cincinnya kenapa ada satu lagi?" tanyanya terkejut. "Karena, tepat pada tanggal delapan nanti kau akan menjadi calon tunangan resmi ku." Jelas Siwon. Kening yeoja di hadapannya berkerut, "Lalu? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Aish, jadi begini, acara tunangan kita akan diadakan empat hari lagi, tepatnya tanggal 8 Agustustus 2008 (08-08-08). Lalu, kalau angka 8 digabungkan dengan cincin kita, maka itu akan menjadi 08-08-08, hari tunangan kita." Jelas Siwon. "Oh, begitu.."

Siwon lalu bangkit, "Kajja, kita pulang. Sudah sore, lagipula besok kita harus beres-beres untuk keberangkatan kita tanggal 6 nanti." Ujar namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Heechul yang tadi masih memerhatikan cincinnya dengan mata berbinar menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan ikut bangkit. "Ne!"

Merekapun mulai berjalan menuju apartemen Siwon yang tak jauh dari Central Park itu. Namja atletis itu hanya tersenyum melihat senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya terpatri di bibir cherry Kim Heechul-nya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau Heechul sudah berkali-kali memanggilnya. "Wonnie ~ Aish, Wonnie!" umpat Heechul kesal sedari memukul pundak namja itu. "Ah mian. Ada apa?" tanya namja itu dan menatap Heechul. "Saranghae, Choi Siwon!"

"Nado saranghae, Kim Heechul.."

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

Or

**END**

Annyeong, author kembali menerbitkan satu cerita lagi!:D Kali ini drabble/crack pair:"3 ternyata eh ternyata hari libur itu memang mukjizat, ya? Contohnya, sekarang author bisa nyelesein 2 cerita dalam satu hari!X""D #curcol #plak -_-v Aish, tapi ada yang mau tau gak, ini pasangannya SiChul atau SiBum? Ada gak? Menurut readers yang mana? SiBum ato SiChul? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya! RNR, please?

**Kelanjutan FF ini bergantung pada kalian :)**

Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White

.

.

.

Main Cast

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

And others

Pairing

SiBum?

SiChul?

HanChul?

YeBum?

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Mystery, and a little Horror.

Rating : M (jaga-jaga)

Rate for Now : T+

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik diri mereka sendiri beserta Tuhan. Author hanya meminjam nama character. Do not bash character! Don't like, don't read! Gomawo ~

Warning : Genderswicth untuk beberapa character (Author tergila-gila dengan GS-_-v), typo, OOC, newbie, gaje, aneh, penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang mengurangi kebagusan FF ini.

Bagian Kedua – I Comeback Only to Greet My Own Tears [Tan Hangeng]

.

.

.

21.25 CST, August, 4th 2008.

Palm Springs Apartment, Beijing, China.

"Ne _Eomma_, jadwal pesawatku tanggal 7 nanti," namja sipit itu memberi jeda guna mendengarkan perkataan sang Eomma dari sebrang sana. Ia lalu tergelak pelan, "_Aah shi, wo mingbai__1_. Tapi aku ingin ke Seoul dulu, menemui teman lamaku, _Eomma_." Sahutnya lagi. "_Nee,_ aku juga akan menemui si _Fishy_ itu, _Eomma_ tenang saja. Lagipula, yang menjemputku itu pastinya dia, bukan?" namja yang bernama Hangeng itu kembali diam. _"Arasseo. Ne, pai pai Eomma!" _

Namja berdarah campuran Korea dan China itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Udara hangat seketika menerpa tubuh Hangeng ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, membuat tubuhnya nyaman dan rileks setelah menelpon sang Eomma di beranda apartemennya cukup lama dan hanya ditemani dengan udara dingin. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas single-sofa yang terletak dekat dengan sebuah jendela besar.

Sebuah cangkir kecil menarik perhatian namja itu. Tangannya perlahan terulur dan mengambil sebuah sendok yang terletak di sampingnya. Hangeng memutar sendok tersebut perlahan di dalam cangkir kecil berisi cairan hitam kelam itu. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah jendela besar di dekatnya, membuat matanya menatap keluar jendela tersebut, menatap gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit serta lampu-lampu yang menghiasinya, tak lupa dengan langit malam yang menjadi background-nya.

Seulas senyum lalu terpampang di bibir tipisnya. Ia lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah cangkir kecil tadi dan meraihnya. Menyesap kopi tersebut dengan pelan, menikmati tetesan-tetesan cairan itu membasahi kerongkongannya. Setelah puas, Hangeng menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran empuk sofa yang sudah didudukinya sejak tadi.

Lagi, namja berusia 26 tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya. Kali ini ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jendela tadi, matanya kali ini menatap lemari hias yang terletak tak jauh dari sofanya. Perlahan, Hangeng bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati lemari hias tersebut.

Sret.

Tangan Hangeng menggenggam sebuah figura berisikan potret diri sepasang yeoja dan namja berpakaian seragam Junior High School of Korea yang terlihat sangat mesra. Namja tampan dalam figura tersebut, yang ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri, tampak merangkul erat pundak yeoja berkulit seputih dan selembut susu dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan si yeoja tampak menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Hangeng, serta tangan kiri namja itu terpaut erat dengan tangan kiri si yeoja, sama sekali tak menyisakan celah. Oh! Jangan lupakan pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah berguguran menjadi latar foto tersebut, menambah kesan romantisnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan cocok.

Jemari namja bermata bening itu perlahan mengusap kaca figura tersebut. Senyuman lembutnya terpancar, "Sudah 7 tahun.. sudah 7 tahun aku tak melihatmu ataupun berjumpa denganmu.." gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ia menatap potret diri itu cukup lama dengan mata yang memancarkan akan hasrat rindu dan cinta. Hangeng lalu menarik figura tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, membekapnya dengan lembut dan dengan penuh cinta, seakan-akan ia memeluk yeoja yang berada dalam figura tersebut.

"Aku pulang, Kim Heechul.."

.

.

.

Namja bermata sipit itu mengelus perlahan surai hitam milik yeoja yang berada dalam pelukannya. "_Han_, di Prom Night nanti kau akan mengenakan apa?" Heechul bergumam pelan, mengingat nanti malam seluruh murid kelas 3 angkatan mereka diundang untuk merayakan malam terakhir mereka di Ever Lasting Junior High School tersebut. Yap, Malam Perpisahan! Namja yang ditanya tak memberikan respon, ia tetap menggerakkan tangannya sedari mata sipitnya menatap kosong ke arah anak-anak yang sedang berlarian di taman tersebut.

Heechul mengkerutkan keningnya, yeoja itu lalu mengangkat tangan namja yang dipanggilnya 'Han' tersebut dari pundaknya. _"Han, Hannie!"_ Heechul berhasil menarik namja itu kembali ke dunianya. _"Wa-wae, Chullie?"_ tanya namja itu, matanya masih sarat akan kegugupan. "_Gwenchanayo?_ Kau terlihat lesu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar yeoja berambut hitam tersebut. Hangeng, atau nama lengkap dari _'Han'_, tergelak renyah. "_Ani, nan gwenchanayo._ Kau terlalu memerhatikanku sebegitu detil, _Chullie-ah._"

Heechul menggembungkan pipinya, "Lalu apa itu salah? Aku ini _yeojachingu_-mu_!_ Tentu saja aku khawatir melihat _namjachingu_-ku yang sangat pabbo ini lesu seperti sekarang!" lagi, namja itu tergelak. "_Ani,_ kau tidak salah."

Heechul bergumam tak jelas sedangkan Hangeng menyamankan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku taman tersebut. "Jadi, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?" tanya namja itu. Yeoja yang ditanya menatap Hangeng, "Kau mau mengenakan apa nanti malam?". Senyuman miring terlukis indah di bibir tipis Hangeng. "Rahasia."

"Aish! Kau ini, pelit sekali! Aku kan mau kita berpakaian serasi!" Heechul menggembungkan pipinya. "Dengar Chullie, kalau kita memang satu hati, tanpa ada rencanapun kita pasti akan mengenakan pakaian yang senada, _Chagi._" Heechul tak menjawab, ia semakin memajukan bibir cherrynya, membuat bibirnya itu semakin tampak 'kissable'.

Hangeng terdiam sesaat, tampak tak berkedip sama sekali. Namja itu kemudian menatap mata yeojachingu-nya itu, lalu turun ke bibir _cherry_ yang 'kissable' milik Heechul. "Heechul," ujar namja itu pelan. Dengusan pelan, sarat akan kejengkelan dan kekesalan, keluar dari mulut Heechul. "Hentikan."

Kening yeoja bermarga 'Kim' itu berkerut, namun ia tetap mempertahankan posisi pipinya. ".. hentikan itu, Kim Heechul! Kau mau ku terkam',_ eoh?!_" Hangeng berteriak frustasi ketika yeojachingu-nya itu sama sekali tak menghentikan 'aksi'nya. "_Ya!_ Kau masih duduk di bangku Junior High School! Umurmu dan umurku masih 15!" jerit Heechul ketika mendengar kalimat 'terkam' itu dari namja di sampingnya. "Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan, ha? Kenapa kau ingin menerkamku?"

"Kau, pipimu yang kau gembungkan itu, dan.. bibir _cherry_-mu yang menggoda imanku! Bagaimanapun juga aku _namja!_ Dan aku tak tahan melihat bibirmu itu!" ujar Hangeng, to the point. Wajah Heechul kontan memerah, entah menandakan kemarahan atau rasa malu yang amat sangat. "_Ya!_ Dasar China oleng _pabbo!_ _Aish,_ aku pulang dulu!" yeoja itu lalu bangkit dari bangku taman dan bersiap pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan besar dan hangat Hangeng menariknya.

Heechul membulatkan matanya ketika namja itu dengan seenak jidatnya menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan menabrakkan bibir mereka lembut. Namun perlahan, matanya ikut terpejam. Mereka memaut bibir cukup lama, tapi kebutuhan akan oksigen melawan mereka untuk memisahkan bibir mereka. "_Y-yah..!_ Hh hosh.."

Namja bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai yeojachingu-nya pelan, "Dandanlah semanis dan secantik mungkin malam ini, namun jangan terlalu berlebihan." Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku ingin malam ini special buat kita. Aku dan dirimu."

.

.

.

Hangeng tersentak dari tidurnya. Air muka namja itu terlihat keruh. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya, merasa frustasi akan mimpinya. Kepalanya ia hentakkan ke sandaran kursi pesawat tersebut. _'Jangan teruskan putaran masa lalu itu. Aku sudah tak tahan melihatnya berkali-kali, membuatku seperti orang yang sangat bersalah. Kumohon Tuhan..'_

"Maaf Tuan, mohon kenakan sabuk pengaman anda. Dalam 5 menit ke depan pesawat ini akan mendarat dan akan ada guncangan."

Hangeng melirik sekilas pramugari yang mendatanginya. _"Ah, ne.."_ dengan rasa frustasi yang masih meledak-ledak, ia memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhnya dan kembali menyamankan diri. Mencoba melupakan kepingan masa lalunya yang berputar bagai film.

.

.

.

"_Aish, Hyung!_ Apa kau tak tau aku sedang ada kencan dengan istri-ku?! Untung saja Asistenku bisa menangani kantor hari ini!" Hangeng mengkerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kata 'istri' dari mulut tipis namdongsaeng-nya itu. "Istri? Kau sejak kapan mempunyai istri dan tidak memberitahuku, _eoh?_" selidik namja berdarah campuran China dan Korea itu. Namdongsaeng Hangeng menatap Hyung-nya dengan mata membulat, walau tak bisa dibilang membulat karena matanya sipit. "Jadi kau.. tak tahu sama sekali kalau aku sudah menikah Juni kemarin?! _Jinjja?!_" teriaknya, shock.

Pletak.

"Dasar Ikan _pabbo_, kau mau menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan berteriak sekeras itu di bandara, eh?" sungut Hangeng tanpa menatap dongsaeng-nya itu, ia sibuk tersenyum canggung kepada orang-orang di bandara yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai pandangan setelah dongsaeng-nya itu berteriak. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Tan Donghae! Sudah, sekarang ayo kita pulang! _Kajja!_" namja yang dipanggil 'Tan Donghae' itu memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya. "Kau juga berhutang penjelasan padaku, _Hyung!_ Kenapa kau sampai tak tahu aku sudah menikah!"

Setelah berkata begitu, namja ikan tersebut mendului Hangeng yang hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku namdongsaeng-nya tersebut, masih tidak percaya kalau Donghae sudah menikah. Sebelum mendorong trolli-nya, Hangeng mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat.

Tap.

Deg.

Jantung namja itu serasa terhenti ketika matanya mendarat ke sepasang yeoja dan namja yang berjalan keluar dari Gerbang Kedatangan Luar Negri. Mereka jelas sekali adalah sepasang kekasih, bisa dilihat dari si yeoja yang mengapit lengan kekar sang namja yang tampak tak sehat. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Hangeng tak terlalu mengenali kedua wajah yeoja dan namja yang sama-sama memakai kaca mata hitam. Namun entah kenapa, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali..

"_Hyung! Palli!"_

Mendengar teriakan itu, Hangeng menatap namdongsaeng-nya yang sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan pelan, Hangeng lalu mendorong trolli-nya. Sibuk mengira-ngira siapa yeoja dan namja yang begitu familiar di otaknya. ".. Siapa mereka?"

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau silakan duduk di sini dulu. Aku akan menyuruh pelayanku menyiapkan kamarmu." Hangeng mendecih pelan, "Wah ternyata selain sudah menikah, kau berhasil mensukseskan perusahaan appa di Korea sini, _eoh?_" tanya namja itu mengejek. Donghae mendelik kesal, "Tentu saja. Aku kan memang anak berbakat, turunan asli dari Tan Yunho." Sahutnya kemudian dan menghilang dari hadapan Hangeng.

Hangeng menyamankan punggungnya di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah itu. Matanya terpejam. "_Hyung,_ kau sudah bisa ke kamarmu sekarang!" Donghae berteriak heboh sedari melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah rumahnya itu. Hangeng mendengus, "Aish, kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu di depan klien dan relasi bisnismu, mereka tak akan percaya bahwa kau adalah Pemimpin Tan Corp. di Korea Selatan ini."

"Saat ini 'kan aku sedang tidak bersama relasi bisnis ku, aku kan sedang bersama _Hyung pabbo_ ku." Donghae bersenandung pelan, sedari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Hyung-nya itu. "Jadi, kau mau menjelaskan yang tadi sekarang, _fish-dongsaeng_ ku?" Donghae menatap Hyung nya itu, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, eh?" Hangeng serasa ingin menggeplak kepala namja ikan itu sekarang juga. "Tentu saja! Aku ini _Hyung_-mu! Dan aku berhak tahu tentang hal sakral semacam ini!" Donghae melengos, malas sekali hatinya untuk menjelaskan hal itu pada Hyung-nya.

"_Chagi_, ini ada surat undangan.."

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang yeoja yang manis yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah rumah mereka tersebut. "Ah, kau tepat waktu sekali, Hyukkie. Sini, aku mau memperkenalkanmu dengan _Hyung_ ku." Namja itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Hangeng yang ikut berdiri. Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Hyukkie' itu berjalan mendekati mereka. "_Annyeonghaseyo, Oppa!_ Lee Hyukjae _imnida,_ tapi sekarang namaku sudah menjadi Tan Hyukjae, hehe. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyuk atau Hyukkie. _Mannaseo bangapsseumnida, Oppa._" Yeoja itu membungkuk 450. Hangeng tersenyum, "_Anyeong,_ Hyukkie. Tan Hangeng_ imnida_. Panggil aku Hangeng saja. _Ne, nado bangapsseumnida._"

Hangeng kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk tersebut. Namja itu hanya menatap namdongsaeng nya dan istrinya itu dengan tatapan kurang berminat. "Ah ya, Hyuk! Itu tadi undangan apa dan dari siapa?" Hyukkie, yang sudah duduk di samping suaminya, menyerahkan sebuah amplop bewarna merah dan banyak ukiran-ukiran penghiasnya, khas undangan. "Kalau tidak salah itu undangan ke acara pernikahan.."

"Choi Siwon..?!" Donghae berteriak kaget, membuat Hangeng mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada namdongsaeng nya yang juga sama-sama bermata sipit itu. Sedikit terkejut mendengar nama namja yang familiar di telinganya "_Ya, Hyung! _Kau mengenalnya, bukan?! Choi Siwon anak sulung dari Choi Corp. itu?! Anak dari relasi bisnis _Appa_?" Hangeng mengangguk, "_N-ne,_ kami dulu bersahabat sangat dekat." Entah kenapa, perasaan Hangeng mendadak tak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Choi Siwon.. namja yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi 'orang kepercayaannya'. _'Orang Kepercayaannya'_.. tubuh Hangeng membeku. Tunggu. Ada yang tak beres.. Jangan-jangan..

"Siapa tunangannya, Hae?" tanya Hangeng, pelan dan lirih. Donghae kembali menatap kertas yang dipegangnya. Baik Eunhyuk ataupun Hangeng bisa melihat tubuh namja ikan itu menegang. _'Andwe! Jangan sampai tebakanku benar!'_ batin Hangeng meronta tak terima. _"Nugu?" _perlahan Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyung-nya itu, tatapannya sulit diartikan, antara sedih, kalut, canggung dan lainnya menyatu menjadi satu.

"Kim Heechul.."

.

.

.

Hangeng menatap langit malam dengan mata sendu. Namja itu tak memperdulikan hingar-bingar di ruang dansa. Ia tetap fokus pada langit malam. Ia lalu meremas sesuatu yang berada di cengkramannya. "Aku tahu kau akan kecewa, tapi.." bibirnya berhenti, tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Mianhae."_ Lirihnya pelan sekali. Akhirnya namja itu melangkah masuk ke ruangan dansa dengan wajah yang masih sarat akan kebingungan, sakit, sedih, dan takut. Yap.. takut!

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, namja itu mencari seseorang di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang di ruang dansa itu. Seseorang yang sangat disayangnya, didambanya, dan.. seseorang yang akan dilukainya. Matanya sama sekali tak memancarkan binar bahagia ketika menemukan orang itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan suasana hatinya, Hangeng mendekati orang yang ternyata yeoja-nya itu.

"Heechul.."

Suara lembutnya kontan membuat yeoja yang dipanggil menoleh. "Han! Ternyata kau sudah tiba!" pekik Heechul girang dan dengan segera mengapitkan lengannya erat ke lengan namjachingunya. Memperlihatkan kepemilikannya atas Hangeng dan kepemilikan namja itu atas dirinya ke teman-temannya yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

"_Mian_, tapi apa aku bisa meminjam Heechul sebentar, semuanya?" tanya Hangeng seraya menatap teman-teman yeojachingunya itu satu persatu. "Bawalah dia, Hangeng. Sejak tadi ia sudah tak sabaran menunggumu." Sahut salah satu yeoja aegyeo yang diketahui Hangeng bernama Sungmin. "_Ya!_ Minimi! Aish, kau ini!" Heechul merutuki sahabatnya itu. "_Gomawo,_ Min!" sahut Hangeng, tergelak. _"Kajja!_" namja itu lalu menarik tangan yeoja-nya. "_Ne, ne!_ Ah, aku pergi dulu! Anyeong, Min, Jes, dan kalian semua!"

Hangeng tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya selama mereka menyusuri ruang dansa itu. Namja itu lalu berhenti, tepat di tengah-tengah ruang dansa. Heechul menatap bingung namjachingu-nya dan merasa sedikit risih dengan pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang seketika berhenti untuk menyaksikan mereka. Yap, Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih terpopuler di angkatan mereka. Kalau Kim Heechul adalah idola para namja, maka para yeoja mendewakan seorang Tan Hangeng.

Jemari-jemari panjang dan lentik Heechul meremas lipatan gaunnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan risih yang mencampur jadi satu. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri?" semburat merah menjalar di pipi Heechul. Yeoja itu menatap Hangeng, tepat di mata namja itu lalu turun ke tangannya yang terulur, menunggu sambutan tangan lembut Heechul. Dengan malu-malu, yeoja itu menangkupkan tangannya ke atas tangan Hangeng. "Aku mau,"

Alunan lembut musik mulai terdengar menggema di ruang dansa itu, Heechul dan Hangeng merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Kau tahu, Han? Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak bisa berdansa." Ujar yeoja bersurai hitam yang digelungnya ke atas saat ini, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher namjachingunya itu. Hangeng tersenyum, "Kau tak usah malu. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan malu kalau kau tak bisa berdansa, aku malah senang kau jujur padaku." Namja itu semakin menarik tubuh Heechul mendekat pada tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat, seakan tak mau kehilangan. "Sekarang, kau ikuti saja gerakanku. Jangan cemaskan kakiku yang akan menjadi korban high heels-mu itu." Ujar Hangeng, jahil.

Setelah berdansa hingga musik berganti untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hangeng memutuskan untuk membawa Heechul keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di atap gedung sekolah mereka. "Waah _kyeopta!_ Woaah," Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat yeojachingu-nya terpesona dengan pemandangan dari atap sekolah mereka itu. "Kau belum pernah ke sini?" tanya namja itu. Heechul mengangguk, "Eung! Pada malam hari, tepatnya." Jawab yeoja itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit malam.

"Aku sudah pernah ke sini saat malam hari," Hangeng berjalan mendekati yeojachingunya yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. ".. ketika aku dan para anggota OSIS lainnya mempersiapkan acara untuk hari ini dan esok." Jelas namja itu. Heechul hanya menanggapi perkataan namjachingunya tersebut dengan membentuk huruf 'o' pada bibirnya.

"Hastyi!" Hangeng mengerjap ketika mendengar suara bersin dari sampingnya. "Tsk, kau ini. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau di sini dingin? Kan aku bisa meminjamkanmu jasku," Heechul hanya tertawa canggung, kedua lengannya ia pelukkan ke sekitar tubuhnya, menahan hawa dingin yang menerpanya. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu merasa hangat perlahan menerpanya. Heechul melirik pundaknya dengan ekor matanya, "A-ah _gwenchana_, Han. Kau tak usah melepas jasmu!"

Hangeng menatap tajam manik mata Heechul, "Dan membiarkanmu mati membeku dengan gun setipis itu, eh? Tidak akan pernah." Bibir cherry yeoja di sampingnya terlihat maju beberapa senti. "Kalau begitu kau juga masuk, jasmu ini terlalu besar untukku seorang!" Hangeng menggeleng. "Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan membuang jasmu ini dari atas atap dan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ancam yeoja itu. Hangeng yang tahu Heechul tak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya hanya mendesah. "Baiklah, Kim Heechul – ku."

Setelah mengenakan jasnya di pundaknya, tanpa mengenakan lengannya, Hangeng memeluk pinggang Heechul dari belakang dan menarik yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Keheningan yang damai menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Ah iya, Heechul aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu.." Hangeng menarik sesuatu keluar dari saku celananya. "Ini," Heechul menerima sepasang cincin yang sama persis namun berbeda ukuran.

"Waa, cincin couple, eoh?! _Gomawoyo,_ Han! Sini, aku pasangkan punyamu." Hangeng mengulurkan tangan kirinya, namja itu menatap Heechul yang sedang memasangkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Yeoja itu lalu menarik tangan Hangeng dan menngecupnya tepat di atas cincin couple yang tersemat di atas jari manis namjanya itu. "Sekarang giliranku!" ujar Hangeng dan dengan segera memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis kiri Heechul. Namja itu juga mengecup tangan Heechul tepat di atas cincin couple tersebut. Hangeng kembali menarik yeojachingu nya itu dan memeluk pinggang Heechul dari belakang, membiarkan Heechul menatap penuh kekaguman cincin mereka itu.

"Han.."

"Hm?" sahut Hangeng. Yeojachingu-nya perlahan menggenggam tangan namja itu dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Aku.. aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan saat bertemu denganmu." Perkataan Heechul terpotong sesaat ketika namjachingu-nya menyandarkan dagunya ke atas pundaknya. _"Wae?"_ tanya Hangeng lembut. "Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu itu aku sudah tahu.. sudah tahu kalau kau adalah hadiah paling berharga yang dikirim Tuhan untukku.. Kau adalah Malaikat ku,"

Hangeng tersenyum miris, ia tahu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Namun, bibirnya bagaikan mati rasa, lidahnya kelu. Namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Heechul sebelum kembali bersuara. "Heechul," panggilnya pelan, tak sanggup mengatakan hal yang harus di katakannya. "Hmm? Suaramu kenapa pelan dan bergetar begitu, Han? Kau sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukku, ya? Apa itu anak kucing? Atau baju?"

"Aku serius." Dua kalimat itu spontan menghentikan tawa Heechul. "Ah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" namja itu kembali terdiam, masih tak sanggup mengatakannya. Ia lalu menghembus nafas berat. "Aku.. aku tak akan bisa menjadi Malaikatmu lagi.. untuk beberapa tahun mendatang." Hangeng bisa merasakan tubuh Heechul menegang. Yeoja itu melepas pelukan Hangeng di pinggangnya dan memutar tubuhnya. "Ap-apa maksudmu, Han?"

Namja berdarah China dan Korea itu lalu menunduk, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan yeojachingu nya. "_Mianhae,_ Chullie. Aku di suruh _Appa_ untuk menuntut ilmu di luar negri dan.."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?! Kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku?!"

Hangeng menatap manik bening yeoja nya. Manik itu sudah dipenuhi bulir-bulir bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja. "Kau tega, Han?! Dulu, ketika _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ ku meninggal," Heechul tercekat ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. "..K-kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang apa?! Kau pembohong! Kau tega, Han!" Hangeng terpaku ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Heechul. "Heechul _chagiya,_ dengarkan aku.." Hangeng mendekatkan tangannya ke pipi yeoja nya itu. "_Andwe!_ Jangan sentuh aku!" Hangeng kembali menarik tangannya.

"Dengar aku," Heechul menggeleng. "_Andwe!_ Aku tak mau! Kau mau pergi, 'kan? Pergi sana!" yeoja itu tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Hangeng lagi, luka hatinya kembali terkoyak ketika mendengar Hangeng akan pergi meninggalkannya. Trauma masa lalu, trauma ditinggalkan orang terdekat. Heechul menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya dan.. kecewa. Dengan mengerahkan tenaga, sekaligus memantapkan hatinya, Heechul berlari memasuki ruang dansa dengan cepat dan tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Berlari meninggalkan Hangeng yang hanya terpaku. "Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar sudah menyuruh anda untuk berangkat sekarang!"

"Ne."

'_Mianhae, Heechul..'_

.

.

.

Hangeng membiarkan air turun membasahi tubuhnya perlahan. Ia lalu mengusap pelan rambutnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka. Matanya menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. Namja itu menempelkan tangannya ke dinding kamar mandi dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seperti inikah rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang itu, Heechul? Sakit dan perih.."

_Sakit dan Perih._

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh di suatu tempat..

"Kau masih menunggunya, eoh?" yeoja berkulit putih pucat itu menoleh sesaat. Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya dari namja tampan di sampingnya. "Aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun."

**To Be Continued.**

*Sujud Syukur* Chapter 2 siaap :"D By the way any way, kemaren author salah mengartikan **'Drabble'**. Setelah author tanya ke temen, ternyata **'Drabble'** itu cerita pendek gitu yah ._. aih author jadi malu -/- #plak =.=v Mianhae untuk kesalahannya..

Oh iya FYI aja yaa, Chap 1 dan Chap 2 ini khusus untuk SiChulHan saja. Nanti, di Chap 3 baru deh main cast gabung sama pemain lain yang baru muncul. Kalau YeBum author belum yakin mereka mau keluar di chapter depan #plak -_-v hehe. Terus pairingnya apa kalian masih penasaran? Jawabannya tunggu chapter depan! Atau nggak tunggu sampai FF ini tamat!

Oh iya, baru inget, itu bagusnya Bum oppa slight nya ama Yeye ato siapa? Ada request?:3 Terakhir, gomawo, jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngasih review! Review again, ne? Tolong beri saran dan komentar mengenai FF ini :D Gomawoo XD

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**shin min hyo - Cho97 - mitade13 - Mbum choi - Kyu – Kyu min – Wook - thepaendeo - Aegya yunjae – Hae – Heehee – cho - Evil Thieves - N-little - SparKSomniA0321 - Hanchul shipper – Guest 1 - Bubble Gum – Kim - zakurafrezee – Reita - Sora Hwang – Jaejae - yukishima7**

**RNR, again?;3**

***SW Chat Box* (?)._.**

** shin min hyo**

A : gomawo sudah merevieew :33 kita tunggu saja ne? :D Tapi SiBum ataupun SiChul, nasib cast ada di tangan author *ketawa laknat* jadi, review dan komentari siapa yang paling cocok? Okesiip?=D RNR again?:3

** Cho97**

A : #duagh itu bunyi mercun ya?._. #plak #abaikan gomawo sudah mereview yaa, tapi lagi nasib cast ada di tangan author xD muahaha. #abaikan *dibakar ELF* mind to RNR again?:3 Gomawoyo ~ =))

** mitade13**

A : aku pro Jokowi! (?) #lhoh #plak =.=v Wonppa ama Bumppa kapan kawin? Kenapa author gadiundang?:"( *nangis di pojokan* Oiya dongg, Horse nya Rella geto :D RNR again ne?xD Gomawoyoo, chingu!

** Mbum choi**

A : aku dukung Heeya Heechul dan nama rahasia author. Heeya.. Heeya! :3 #dor #plak *dibunuh Petals* pantengin terus ne?:D RNR again? Gomawo :3

** Kyu**

A : pilih Heeya aja deh yaaa xD muahaha. Mau tahu main pairnya? Tunggu chapter depan dan chapter selanjutnya dan seterusnya ne? :D RNR again? Gomawo sebelumnya..

** Kyu min**

A : author juga pro SiBum dong.. tapi.. Mind to RNR again? Gomawoo xD

** Wook**

A : aku pilih Yewook *plak* *ngelantur* tunggu saja ne chingu? RNR, again? Gomawo sebelumnyaaa xD

** thepaendeo**

A : tentu! Tapi.. lanjutannya baca di chap depan! xD sebelum kamu nyulik Han Gege, author udah duluan ngiket Han Gege :3 #plak #abaikan RNR again, ne?:D Gomawoo

** Aegya yunjae**

A : dan author hanya milik kamu:'3 #plak #abaikan =.=v author milik Heeppa dong :""D Mind to RNR again? Gomawoyoo chinguu:3

** Hae **

A : aku maunya EunHae:3 *ngelantur=.=* RNR again? Gomawoo :D

** Heehee **

A : kalo author aja yang sama Wonppa gimana? #plak #elah =.=" *ngimpi* RNR again nee? Gomawo! :D

** Cho **

A : author juga kangen Bumppa :''/ D"": don't forget to RNR ne? Gomawoo xD

** Evil Thieves**

A : mian, chingu. Author salah pengertian dengan apa yang dimaksud _'drabble' _itu =.=v #kepo Mind to RNR again? Gomawo :D

** N-Little**

A : gomawo sudah mereview :D jawabannya tunggu di chap depan yaa :D RNR again?

** SparKSomniA0321**

A : okee, tunggu aja ke update an FF ini, ne chingu :D gomawo sudah mereview! XD

** Hanchul shipper**

A : cari jawabannya di chap selanjutnyaa :D RNR again? Gomawo :3

** Kim **

A : menurutmu? Tunggu chap depan! xD RNR again? Gomawoyooo xD

** Bubble Gum**

A : wkwk iyadongg, pacarnya author #plak #dor mind to RNR again? Gomawo xD

** Zakurafreeze**

A : kamu punya indra ke enam ya, chingu?:o woww. RNR again ne? Gomawo! :D

** Reita**

A : Petals? WAAA SAMAA :""D nggak kok. Uri Chullie perannya di sini baik-baik aja :3 mind to RNR again? Gomawoo

** Jaejae**

A : punya indra keenam ya, chingu? :O wowowooww, daebak! Mind to RNR again? Gomawoyo :3

** yukishima7**

A : *cat eyes* tunggu aja ne chingu ;3 mind to RNR again? Gomawoo :D

**Next Chapter Teaser :**

"**Apa kau yakin dia tak akan mengingatnya?"**

"**Percaya padaku, **_**Hyung!**_**"**

**.**

"**Apa kau tahu, **_**Hyung?**_** Noona ku sempat depresi gara-gara dirimu!"**

"_**.. j-jeongmal..?"**_

**.**

"_**Mian.."**_

**.**

**RNR NE?**


End file.
